Conventionally, there is a game apparatus that executes a game performed by two or more players. For example, there is a game where images for respective players are displayed in a plurality of areas into which a screen of a display apparatus is divided, so that each player operates a corresponding player object.
In a conventional game performed by a plurality of players, however, there is room for improvement in making images displayed on a display apparatus easy for the respective players to view.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a game system, a game processing method, a game program, and a game apparatus that are capable of, in a game performed by a plurality of players, displaying images that are easy for the respective players to view.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
An exemplary embodiment is a game system for a plurality of players to perform a game using a first operation apparatus and a second operation apparatus, the first operation apparatus including a first display apparatus. The game system includes a game processing unit, a first display control unit, and a second display control unit. The game processing unit performs game processing based on operations performed on the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus. The first display control unit, on the basis of the game processing, causes a first image based on the operation performed on the first operation apparatus to be displayed on the first display apparatus. The second display control unit, on the basis of the game processing, causes a second image based on the operation performed on the first operation apparatus to be displayed on a second display apparatus, and also causes a third image based on the operation performed on the second operation apparatus to be displayed on the second display apparatus, the second display apparatus being separate from the first display apparatus. Further, the second display control unit causes the second image and the third image to be displayed on the second display apparatus such that the third image is larger than the second image.
It should be noted that the second image displayed on the second display apparatus may be the same image as the first image displayed on the first display apparatus, or may be a different image (an image viewed from a different viewpoint, an image having different information added thereto, or the like).
On the basis of the above, in accordance with an operation performed on a first operation apparatus including a first display apparatus, an image is displayed on the first display apparatus, and an image based on the operation performed on the first operation apparatus is displayed also on a second display apparatus. On the second display apparatus, an image based on an operation performed on a second operation apparatus is displayed so as to be larger than the image based on the operation performed on the first operation apparatus. This makes it easy for a second player operating the second operation apparatus to view the image based on their own operation. Further, the second player can understand the operation of a first player operating the first operation apparatus, by viewing the corresponding image on the second display apparatus.
In addition, in another configuration, the second display control unit may cause the second image and the third image to be displayed on the second display apparatus such that a sum of horizontal lengths of the second image and the third image is greater than a horizontal length of a screen of the second display apparatus, and a sum of vertical lengths of the second image and the third image is greater than a vertical length of the screen of the second display apparatus.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to make the sum of the vertical sizes, and the sum of the horizontal sizes, of a second image and a third image greater than the vertical and horizontal sizes of a screen, which makes it possible to display the second image and the third image so as to be larger. Further, the third image is larger than the second image, and therefore results in an image that is easier for the second player operating the second operation apparatus to view.
In addition, in another configuration, the second display control unit may cause the second image and the third image to be displayed on the second display apparatus such that a corner portion of the second image and a corner portion of the third image overlap each other.
On the basis of the above, the second image and the third image are displayed so as to overlap each other at their corner portions. This makes it possible to display the images so as to be larger, and also display, for example, central portions of the images, which are more important in a game.
In addition, in another configuration, in an overlapping region of the second image and the third image, the second display control unit may cause a part of one of the second and third images to be displayed in a part of the overlapping region, and may cause a part of the other image in the remaining part of the overlapping region.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to, in the overlapping region of the two images, display the images in their respective areas.
In addition, in another configuration, an aspect ratio of each of the second image and the third image may be the same as an aspect ratio of a screen of the second display apparatus.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to match the aspect ratio of each image with the aspect ratio of a screen.
In addition, in another configuration, the game system may allow the game to be performed by one player using the first operation apparatus. The second display control unit, when the game is performed by one player, causes an image based on the operation performed on the first operation apparatus to be displayed on the second display apparatus. Further, the second display control unit causes the image to be displayed on the second display apparatus such that an aspect ratio of the image displayed on the second display apparatus when the game is performed by the one player is the same as an aspect ratio of each of the second image and the third image displayed when the game is performed by the plurality of players.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to match the aspect ratio of an image displayed on the second display apparatus when one player plays, with the aspect ratio of each image displayed on the second display apparatus when a plurality of players play.
In addition, in another configuration, the game system may allow the game to be performed further using a third operation apparatus. Further, the second display control unit further causes a fourth image based on an operation performed on the third operation apparatus to be displayed on the second display apparatus so as to be larger than the second image.
On the basis of the above, three players can play a game, and it is possible to display, on the second display apparatus, two images based on operations performed on the second operation apparatus and a third operation apparatus, so as to be larger than the image based on the operation performed on the first operation apparatus.
In addition, in another configuration, the second display control unit may cause the third image and the fourth image to be displayed on the second display apparatus such that a sum of horizontal lengths of the third image and the fourth image is greater than a horizontal length of a screen of the second display apparatus, and a sum of vertical lengths of the third image and the fourth image is greater than a vertical length of the screen of the second display apparatus, while the second display control unit may also cause the second image to be displayed in an area other than areas where the third image and the fourth image are displayed.
On the basis of the above, when three players play the game, it is possible to display on the second display apparatus the two images based on the operations performed on the second and third operation apparatuses, so as to be larger.
In addition, in another configuration, the game system may allow the game to be performed by four players using third and fourth operation apparatuses in addition to the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus. The second display control unit, when the game is performed by four players, causes images based on operations performed on the first through fourth operation apparatuses to be displayed on the second display apparatus, all the images having the same aspect ratio. Further, the second display control unit causes the images to be displayed on the second display apparatus such that the aspect ratio of each image displayed on the second display apparatus when the game is performed by the four players is the same as an aspect ratio of each of the second image and the third image.
On the basis of the above, four players can play a game, and it is possible to match the aspect ratio of each of a second image and a third image, with the aspect ratio of each image displayed on the second display apparatus when four players play the game.
In addition, in another configuration, the second display control unit may cause information shared among the plurality of players to be displayed in an area of the second display apparatus other than areas where both images are displayed.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to display information shared among a plurality of players, in an area other than the display areas of the respective images.
In addition, in another configuration, the first image displayed on the first display apparatus may include an image not displayed in the second image displayed on the second display apparatus.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to display on the first display apparatus an image not displayed on the second display apparatus.
In addition, another embodiment is a game system for a plurality of players to perform a game using a first operation apparatus and a second operation apparatus. The game system includes a game processing unit and a display control unit. The game processing unit performs game processing based on operations performed on the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus. The display control unit, on the basis of the game processing, causes a first image based on the operation performed on the first operation apparatus to be displayed on a display apparatus, and also causes a second image based on the operation performed on the second operation apparatus to be displayed on the display apparatus. Further, the display control unit causes the first image and the second image to be displayed on the display apparatus such that a sum of horizontal lengths of the first image and the second image is greater than a horizontal length of a screen of the display apparatus, and a sum of vertical lengths of the first image and the second image is greater than a vertical length of the screen of the display apparatus.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to make a third image larger than a second image, which makes the third image easier for a second player operating a second operation apparatus to view.
It should be noted that another embodiment may be a game processing method performed by the game system. Further, another embodiment may be a game program and a game apparatus that are capable of performing the above processing. It should be noted that the game system may be achieved by the cooperation of a plurality of apparatuses, or may be achieved by one apparatus.
The exemplary embodiment makes it possible to, in a game performed by a plurality of players, make images displayed on a display apparatus easy for the respective players to view.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.